Hawkgirl
Hawkgirl is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She is classified as a Power User. Biography What the fuck google it lol jk Known as Hawkgirl, Shayera Hol was Carter Hall's partner and companion. Carter was drawn to Shayera after having a dream that he was Prince Khufu of ancient Egypt. In this dream, the prince was betrothed to Chay-Ara, who bore a striking resemblence to Shayera. The two of them became romantically involved and ended up donning Nth Metal wings in order to thwart crime as Hawkman and Hawkgirl. It was later revealed that the two were the reincarnations of the ancient Egyptian Prince and his lover. Their ancient identities were murdered by a sorcerer named Hath-Set, who used an Nth metal blade. The two lovers were repeatedly reincarnated and then murdered by Hath-Set, who was also reincarnated. Shiera is dedicated to the pursuit of justice and uses all of her skills and abilities to battle those that would harm the innocent. Hawkgirl is viewed by both friend and foe as a warrior for justice that will protect the planet and its people with her very life. Injustice Comic Hawkgirl first appears to answer Wonder Woman's call for heroes at the Watchtower. After being informed of the situation, the kidnapping of Superman's parents at the hands of Mirror Master, she is one of the many heroes to agree to help locate the rogue. She battles Weather Wizard in Central City, and is later seen waiting outside the villain's bar. Hawkgirl next appears to help Wonder Woman battle the attacking Atlanteans and Aquaman. Hawkgirl battles the forces of Atlantis as Wonder Woman orders her to rescue the people who had been knocked off the boat by Aquaman's attack. She watches Arthur's forces suddenly retreat and notices the massive tsunami fast approaching. She is the first to realize there is something behind the wave. Hawkgirl spots what she believes are mountains rising out of the water, but are in fact the massive tentacles of the Kraken Aquaman called to his aid. Hawkgirl is ensnared by one of the Kraken's tentacles and dragged underwater, slowly drowning while Wonder Woman struggles to save her. After Superman arrives and forces Aquaman to call his beast off, Hawkgirl is ordered by the Man of Steel to help the sailors while Superman and the League go to give their response to Aquaman's ultimatum. Injustice: Gods Among Us Hawkgirl appears in the beginning of story mode with the Justice League as they battle several villains. She helps Shazam defeat Black Adam. After racing to stop Joker's Nuke, Shazam and herself were the only heroes at the scene to not be transported to the alternate universe. Her duplicate in the other dimension appears several times throughout the story mode as a member of Superman's Regime, battling characters like The Joker and Lex Luthor. In Hawkgirl's single-player ending, it is revealed that she did not join Superman's Regime of her own free will but was rather brainwashed by Superman after the regime had murdered Hawkman. Despite her not being in control of her actions, she was nonetheless imprisoned for her involvement in the Regime. During an unexplained mystical experience, Hawkgirl is granted a powerful Nth metal suit of armor from a meteorite and plans to use it to take revenge on all remaining members of the Regime. Powers and Abilities *Owes her powers to a belt and harness of Nth Metal which grants her superhuman strength, enhanced durability, super-acute vision, self-sustenance, enhanced self-healing/regeneration and the power of flight. *Possesses artificially feathered wings on her back which enhance her flight capability. *Fierce warrior and expert unarmed combatant. *Expert with various melee weapons such as the spear, sword and war hammer but prefers her trademark mace of Nth Metal that can disrupt any type of magic. *Reincarnation: Shiera's soul is in a constant cycle of reincarnation, resulting in the culmination of many other Hawkgirls or superheroines throughout the centuries. As a result she can recall useful memories from her past lives, like battle experiences making her even more formidable. Intro/Outro INTRO: Hawkgirl flies down from the sky, landing in a crouch pose. She then raises her head, gets up, and says, "Time to bring the hammer down." 'OUTRO: '''Hawkgirl jumps in the air and slams her mace on the ground making cracks in it, she then stands up and looks in the direction of her opponent. Gameplay Hawkgirl's moveset involves her mace. She is able to hit her opponent with the mace on the ground, and in the air. Her wings also allow her to remain suspended in the air for a brief period of time. Character Trait '''Soaring Hawk: '''Hawkgirl's trait allows her to be suspended in the air for a brief period of time. While in this stance, additional moves are made avaliable to her. Move List: Basic Moves: *Low Mace Jab *Cloud Nine *Ascension *Great Divine Combo Attacks: *Mace Maximum *Dawn Star *Bloody War Special Moves: *Mace Charge *Mace Toss *Air Mace Toss *Downward Mace (Air) *Wing Evade *Stomp Super Move '''The Power Of Nth: '''She takes her foe up into the air and smashes her opponent twice in the face with her mace,and sends her opponent flying back to the ground. Ending Quotes *"This is gonna hurt. ''A lot." *"Taste the mace!" *"Playtime's over!" *"Insurance payed up?" *"Face rearranged." *"Not your day, Grundy!" - Fight against Solomon Grundy. *"Last man standing will be a woman!" - Wager *"Hate to bludgeon a man when he's down."- Wager *"That all you got?" - Wager *"I can do this all day." - Wager *"Is that all you've got Diana?" - Wager to Wonder Woman *"You have a ring, I have a mace!" - Wager to Green Lantern *"Big surprise." - Wager to Grundy *"For a breathmint." - Wager to Lex Luthor Costumes Default Hawkgirl's most distinguishing features are her giant wings and spiked mace. She dons an elaborate helmet that features two yellow wings facing outward. The helmet has three green stripes on the top and black shading around her eyes. Hawkgirl has a yellow, green, and red sleeveless top that exposes her mid-torso. She wears a yellow and a brown armband and brown gauntlets with spikes on her arms. She has a brown belt with red and green tights. The tights have plating that resembles feathers on her thighs. She also sports shin-high red and yellow boots. Regime Hawkgirl retains her giant wings, but has a modified mace. Her helmet is more elaborate and has green shading around her eyes. She sports a gold, green, and red breastplate leaving her upper-torso exposed. Her arms have gold armor with extra padding on her forearms. She has green tights with gold and red plating that connect to her red and black shoes. Trivia *Hawkgirl was first seen during the Injustice Story Trailer. She was eventually confirmed alongside Sinestro in the fourth week of the Injustice Battle Arena, rounding out the first 19 characters. Gallery Screenshots IGAU Hawkgirl.jpg|Hawkgirl's Alternate Costume. Hawkgirl.jpg|First Sighting Hawkgirl Super.jpg Hawkgirl_wings.png|Hawkgirl activating her Super Move Hawkgirl Flying.jpg Hawkgirl 1.jpg Hawkgirl 2.jpg Hawkgirl 3.jpg Hawkgirl 4.jpg Hawkgirl 5.jpg Hawkgirl 6.jpg Hawkgirl 7.jpg Hawkgirl 8.jpg Hawkgirl 9.jpg GreenArrowvsHawkgirl.png|Hawkgirl vs. Green Arrow Black Adam 5.jpg Black Adam 3.jpg Black Adam 2.jpg Black Adam 1.jpg|Black Adam and Hawkgirl Hawkgirl 11.jpg|Alternate Costume Hawkgirl 12.jpg|Alternate Costume 5e6d024b9954db06942299be07e06ef9.jpg HawkgirlMaskXboxLive.png|Hawkgirl Avatar Mask for Xbox Live HawkgirlAvatarCostume.png|Hawkgirl Avatar costume for Xbox Live Hawkgirl Unmasked.png|Hawkgirl unmasked in her Epilogue Videos Category:Heroes Category:Power Users Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Regime Member Category:Bosses